Road To Reunitation
by CorruptedStorm56
Summary: This is a start of a fanfic line. Anything after and before this will be a sequel, or a prequel. It follows Brendan Ketchum and May Birch as they fight off Team Omega/Alpha, and traverse through the Hoenn Reigon.
1. When Friends Become Enemies

Pokemon Hoenn League: Road To Reuniting Chapter 1 By CorruptedStorm56

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Characters:

Brendan: 19

Lock: 19 Year Old ginger who is 6ft

Brendan was sitting on boat to Kalos. He had a flashback to just a couple hours ago, when he left the docks of Johto, and started his journey to a new reigon.

Flashback:

Brendan was walking with Lock, his only friend after the rest all left for Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos, Alola, Unova, and Fiore and Brendan said "I'm sorry Lock, I am moving

To Kalos." Lock shouted at him "What? My Only Friend? Get out of my sight, and never come back!". Brendan had a sad look on his face as he saw his best friend Lock

walking away with tears in his eyes. If only Brendan knew what a burdon Lock would be... Brendan went back to his Hometown, and when he got in to his house, his Mom said "Hello Brendan, I just saw Lock crying? Is

He Ok?" Brendan just shook his head and ran upstairs to his room. He got out his Holodisc out, and called Link, who is other best friend that left for Kalos. Link

looked suprised when Brendan said he was moving from Johto. Link said to call Red, then Lewis, to give the news. After that was all done, Brendan said goodbye

to Lock, and got a snort in return, packed the last of his stuff, said goodbye to Prof. Elm, and left.

The Present:

Brendan got off his chair, and went to his room for a nap. He then realised he didn't realise how he would get his Pokemon apart from Cyndaquil from Johto, and that they would be

in Bill's PC, and that he would have to get his Pokemon again. He wondered how, and drifted off to sleep, thinking about his journey in Kalos, or so he thought.


	2. The Sink

Pokemon Hoenn League: Road To Reuniting Chapter 2 By CorruptedStorm567

Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon.

Characters:

May: 18

Wally: 19

Prof. Birch: 30

Darius: 40 Year Old Gray Hair

Wilhemia: 37 Year Old Brunette

Kalos Ship - Hoenn-Kanto Ocean

Brendan woke up to waves crashing over the deck. A storm was coming. And he sensed it was a massive one. But not normal, like it was a Pokemon doing it.

Hoenn Reigon-Littleroot Town

May Birch woke up. She saw outside it was raining, but she knew Hoenn was very stormy, so she ignored it. Then she saw a ship, heading to Kalos, she just stared

at it, like it was her destiny on it. After a while, she saw her Dad getting chased by Poochyena again, so she laughed, put a top on, and went to him.

Brendan saw that the ship was tipping, so he put some shoes on, got his case, picked up Cyndiquil, and ran for life. He saw there was no lifeboats left, so he

jumped, and put Cyndaquil ontop of him so he will live. He swam to the island nearest him, which was Littleroot Town, and he saw a girl running to a man getting chased

by Pokemon. His natural instincts kicked in, and he told Cyndaquill to use Flame Blast on the Poochyena. May didn't see Brendan's face, but she knew he would be special

to her. Wally Magda came out moments later, and saw May gazing at where Brendan was, and he asked "What was that about? Mudkip can't learn flame blast!" Brendan

appeared again, and said "Hello, people, I was the one who used Flame Blast! Don't go apeshit on this girl!" Cyndaquill saw in May's eyes that she had a crush

on Brendan, even though she first met the strange man who had wet also saw something familiar about her, like he seen her bef

She said "Hi! I'm May! You seem soaking, come in and I have some clothes that used to be my

brothers! They would fit you perfectly!" Wally had flares in his eyes, he was going out with May! After Brendan changed, he thanked May, and went off to find

somebody to help him about his family on the Kalos Ship. His Dad, Ash Ketchum, was in the Hoenn reigon, so he thought he could find him. He set off to Oldale Town.

Hoenn Reigon- Oldale town

Brendan and Cyndaquill were at Oldale Town, at the shop they brought ale, which was very old. He went to the pond up north, and his jaw dropped a thousand miles when

he saw the face waiting. Lock. Brendan got out his holo-disc and called Red. Red didn't pick up, like

he was on a mountain somewhere... Link did when he was called, and he said "Oh my Arceus, thats Lock?" and Brendan nodded. Lock saw Brendan and he ran down to him,

and tried attacking him. Then Brendans aura kicked in. He got that from his Dad, Ash. Lock tried punching Brendan, but Brendan grab Lock's fist and twisted,

breaking his hand and wrist. When Lock saw that the situation was hopeless, he got out his Treeko (It was given to him on entry of Hoenn) And told it to attack Brendan.

Brendan threw an aura sphere at the Pokemon. Officer Jenny came, and caught Lock and took him to the station.

Hoenn Reigon- Lilycove City Cove

Darius walked into the old Team Magma / Team Aqua Base. Those two teams do not exist anymore, because of an ancient warrior awakening to defeat them. But two members

came and rose Team Omega And Team Alpha. They weren't rivals, but are doing what Team Aqua and Team Magma didn't finish. Darius walked in to try and find the Master Ball,

to catch Rayquaza, the pokemon that stops Kygore and Groudon from fighting. When he left, unsucessful he contacted Wilhemia and said "Wilhemia? We need to find a warrior."

Hoenn Reigon- Police Station

Lock was steaming with anger. His best friend! But his train of thought was disturbed when his ceiling crashed in, and Team Alpha came in, saying "Lock Farenheit?

We have a job for you"

Hoenn Reigon- Deino City

After that confrontation with Lock, Cyndaquill was trying to get that anger out of Brendan, but after ages of trying, he got mad and tried to burn Brendan. When getting

that, Brendan got mad and put Cyndaquill in his Pokeball, which was very rare. Brendan did feel sorry for him, and a couple minutes later, let him out. In Rustboro

Prof. Birch saw Brendan, and came over and said "Brendan? May's friend Lock told me about you. He said negative things about you. But you saved me! I never thanked

you enough for that. Lucky for you, I have one Pokemon left, and he is quite lonely, would you like him?" And Brendan took it out. Soon after that, Team Alpha came in

said their signature phrase, with a new touch: "Creation Of The Beginning! Leader Wilhemia, Admin Mia, And Our Newest Admin, Admin Lock!" When Brendan heard that, he groaned at that last name. Meanwhile, May Birch and Wally Magda walked out of Deino City Pokemon Centre, and May saw Brendan taking on all the Senior

Members of Team Alpha singlehandedly, she felt the urge to help him. When Wally saw this, he went green with jealousy again, he knew that Brendan would take May from

him one day, so he done something about it later that day. Death was on the cards that day. He got a knife. He went to Brendan's room. And he tried to stab him. Death

was on the cards that day. But Human? Or Pokemon?


	3. Team Omega & Team Alpha

Pokemon Hoenn League: Road to Reuniting: Chapter 3 By CorruptedStorm567

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Characters:

Red: 20

Lewis:21

Unova Reigon- Gold League

Just after Lewis beat the trainer Paul, he saw his next contestant, and his jaw dropped a mile. It was Red. His old friend from Johto. He sent out Snivy, and Red

sent out Oshawatt. Their battle was a battle of the ages. Even though it wasn't very exciting, to the group it was a a tactic. He didn't stop using water gun, and slowly, #

Snivy's HP drained, and fainted. Red shooked Lewis' hand, and Lewis invited him to the Pokemon Centre to talk, and catch up.

Hoenn Reigon- Route 102

Brendan and May were chatting on the way to Petalburg City. Brendan was telling May about what happened yesterday.

Brendan and Cyndaquil was sleeping. Wally was awake. Cyndaquil woke up from noises coming from the was Wally. He had a knife. Cyndaquil started warning Brendan

about the danger, but was cut short by Wally and he hissed "Shut up you stupid Cur" and hit Cyndaquil. He brought his knife up to deal a finishing blow on Brendan, but

was blocked by Cyndaquil, who took the shot. He shivered a couple times, then stayed still in the unmistakeable trance of death. Brendan woke up, and his aura went crazy

with grief. Wally yelped and ran off in fear. Lucky for Wally, Brendan couldn't see him. Brendan picked up Cyndaquil, and ran to the Pokemon centre, and asked for nurse joy's assistance. Later that night he got

the news that Cyndaquil was gone. And he started to cry.

Sinnoh Reigon- Pokemon Legends Tower:

Arceus Palkia and Diagla were looking at this from the Legends Tower. They sent messages back and forth. They discussed Team Omega and Team Alphas's plans. They discussed

the fate of the earth. They discussed how one boy and one girl that can singlehandedly defeat two teams. One boy versus his former best friend, and new worst enemy.

Hoenn Reigon- Petalburg City

May and Brendan finally made it to Petalburg City after a suprisingly long adventure in Route 102. They met Lock in Petalburg where they were mocked and called a

cute couple. They just laughed and shrugged it off. After a while though, they got mad at them and made an attack om Lock, an, using Swampert and Torchic.

After the battle, Torchic was intrigued by Brendan's aura, and refused to go in his Pokeball. Brendan just let him out, and often talked to him about it at pokemon

centres after dark. Brendan got to Norman's Gym, and battled him. Brendan won, and got his first gym badge. One night, May came into Brendan's room in Rustboro city and asked to talk because couldn't get to sleep. They discussed alot of stuff and she said

he is her best friend. They left the centre later that week, to go into Rusturf tunnel, and encountered a wild Axew. May and Brendan argued who gets to catch it,

but Brendan gave in and let her have it. She caught it with ease, and decided not to give it a nickname. She went into Vendanturf City, where Wally was there.

Normally, Wally screamed at May for not getting there fast enough, but he didn't know that Brendan didn't know about his Pokemon's murderer, so he acted

all polite around Brendan, hoping not to cause any suspicion.

Fiore Reigon- Ring Town Ranger Station

The Special Head Pokemon Ranger, Serena was at her base. she got a call from her branch in Hoenn, and said the team known as Team Alpha has kidnapped a prisoner

called Lock Farenheit. Serena had to go to the Hoenn reigon. With the Go-Rock squad imprisioned, the Fiore reigon should be safe. She used a special T7 Turtle, which

she designed herself. She called the words "Kerriane? We got a situation"


End file.
